


what if

by wunvsaga



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 11:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1647020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wunvsaga/pseuds/wunvsaga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>如果在最后那场战斗中朗姆洛和罗林斯的分工互换，被寡姐砸晕的是朗姆洛，然后安然逃脱。被飞艇撞上的是罗林斯，重伤不治。</p>
            </blockquote>





	what if

贝纳多·贝特鲁只是个普通的墓地看守，就像任何一个会在夜晚抓起手提灯去巡夜的墓地看守一样。他没有什么好奇心，比常人更不关心那些关于他墓地里的传说。  
  
但这次不同，因为这次的对象是个活人。这来了个奇怪的客人，虽然墓地总能招来一些奇怪的主顾。但这次的确有些不一样。   
  
贝特鲁从没见过一个葬礼可以没有任何人到场。包括牧师和负责下葬的人。他的老板只是让他叫人在那块墓碑前挖上了一个坑，然后第二天记得填上。贝特鲁往坑里 看过，里面没有棺材，当然更没有裹着床单的尸体这种惊悚的东西。非得说那土坑里和之前有什么区别，就是一颗贝特鲁找了好久才发现的子弹。  
  
他有一瞬间以为自己置身于谍战小说的情节之中，甚至还跳下去抓起子弹研究了好一阵子。直到把弹壳打开研究了好一阵子后，才发现这的确就是一颗普通的点45口径子弹。  
  
最终结局当然是贝特鲁把子弹丢回了坑里，然后填上了那个坑。但这些事情都引发了他的好奇。对这块墓碑上那个叫J·R的人的好奇，或者那个买下这块墓地却只埋葬了一颗子弹的人的好奇。  
  
这种好奇噬骨蚀心，以至于让贝特鲁夜不能寐。他再也抗拒不了这种诱惑，只能在那墓碑下放了个摄影机。是的，他并不知道会不会有人来这，但他知道，所有墓碑 上的字都是用来悼念一个逝去的存在。尤其是这块。它也许无法安抚死者的亡魂，却可以寄托生者的哀思。也许有那么一天，那个买下墓地的人，会回来看上一眼。  
  
最初一阵子，贝特鲁一无所获。视频中看不到任何人影，除了一些路过这来扫墓的人。贝特鲁甚至怀疑过那个人是不是藏身在这些人其中，来来回回对比他们的样子。但他很快就放弃了，那些人并没有尝试掩藏自己的行踪，什么好一阵子也不见得再来一次。  
  
就当贝特鲁打算放弃的时候，他突然在巡逻回来后看到录像里有个男人站在了这块墓地前。那个男人似乎说了什么，但摄影机没有录音功能。贝特鲁只能坐在屏幕前看了一场哑剧，直到男人在几分钟后挠了挠头转身走开。  
  
贝特鲁立刻起身重回墓地，却发现那里空无一人仿佛从没有人来过。他有些沮丧的回来一遍又一遍翻看那段录像，试图从里面寻找到什么线索，却一无所获。  
  
这看上去和平常的祭奠没有什么不同，太过普通以至于让贝特鲁都觉得无法接受。一个戏剧性谍战片的开场配上了平淡如水的生活剧剧情，任谁都无法理解。可这不但没有让贝特鲁放弃，反而让他的好奇心更加难以抑制。  
  
会有人来，和他猜测的一样。而想知道那个穿着黑色T恤的男人说什么并不困难，毕竟现代科技太过发达。总之最后贝特鲁在摄像头旁边还装上了一个微型话筒。利用墓碑本身的雕刻把两样东西掩藏的很好。  
  
日复一日，那个男人都没有回来。贝特鲁不再疏于巡逻整个墓地，一心蹲在屏幕前害怕错过现场。他甚至开始心疼自己买那些设备的花费，犹豫这些东西回收后转卖到二手市场能捞回多少本钱，是否还足够他去买上一小瓶酒给自己找点乐子。  
  
就是在这样百无聊赖的情况下，贝特鲁突然从屏幕前发现了对方的身影。他手忙脚乱的带上了耳机，想要听听这个男人到底说了什么。  
  
………………………………………………………………  
  
“嘿，老伙计，又见面了。我知道我很久没来了，但这不怪我。上面的人让我最近少到处乱跑，他们有个计划，一个新计划。”  
  
“我并不喜欢那些家伙，他们比皮尔斯还不切实际。总是希望那些穿着万圣节服装的人能帮他们实现愿望。要我说，街上那些所谓的超级英雄已经够多了。真的不应该再给他们塞一些后备力量。”  
  
“是的，比我们在神盾卧底的时候，奇奇怪怪的人更多了。他们要么叫着想要统治世界，要么就是和史蒂夫·罗杰斯一样，遇到点芝麻绿豆大的事情就跳出来阻止。”  
  
“我不喜欢现在的世界，正常人类变得越来越格格不入，老天，纽约市就那么屁大点地方你知道塞了多少奇装异服的货色么？”  
  
“听说神盾重组了，那个叫做菲尔·寇森的探员现在做了局长。但上面没有人愿意听他说话，除非出了那些摆不平的乱子的时候。但最近这种情况越来越多了。”  
  
“他们说普通人想要统治世界的年代已经过去了。操，知道嘛，他们甚至还尝试给我打血清，跟我说这会让我变得更强壮一些。放心吧，我没同意。我已经够强了，还记得我把你摁在训练室的木地板上逼你认输的样子么？”  
  
“宝贝儿，我开始想念你了。新给我分配的手下可不好用，他比你更弱，还更会管头管脚讨好上面那群家伙。我需要的是秩序，可不是个马屁虫。”  
  
“喂，你会后悔么？当初按照命令和我交换任务。如果你是去保护皮尔斯的那个，说不定我两现在的位置会掉个个。”  
  
“好吧，这么问根本没有意义，我知道你会怎么回答我。你会让我遵从安排。哪怕用死亡作为代价也要保持秩序。九头蛇的信条，你这个刻板又固执的家伙。”  
  
“我得回去了，宝贝儿。也许下次有空的话再来看你。也许……哈，有什么关系。我们可以在地狱重逢。我知道我会去那，你也是。我们都不需要去天堂那种无聊的地方。”  
  
“啊，看来在那之前我还有点其他事得处理一下。那今天就先这样了。”  
  
……………………………………………………………………  
  
贝纳多·贝特鲁只是一个普通墓地看守。不关心鬼故事也不关心时政。但无论如何他也不会忘记那一次次恐怖袭击中从媒体那听到的名字。他觉得自己做了一个愚蠢的决定，听到了一些不该听到的东西。  
  
但这一切已经来不及了，背后的敲门声已经响起，而他知道等等待自己的会是什么。


End file.
